


Hey can you please pick up the kids

by Secretlybatmanbro



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlybatmanbro/pseuds/Secretlybatmanbro
Summary: I don’t have a ride home yet. I’m going to pick up my money from work.





	Hey can you please pick up the kids

**Author's Note:**

> Yo

In west Philadelphia born and raised on the playground was where I spent most of my days

**Author's Note:**

> Dawg


End file.
